Long Wanted Revenge
by FigurePerry
Summary: The League of Villainous Evil Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness or L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, is planning to overrule The Organization Without a Cool Acronym or O.W.C.A. This story takes place 5 years after Heinz Doofenshmirtz becomes an official agent. This means characters are also five years older :)
1. Chapter 1

_"Here, have a drink!" Rodney offered. Doof shrugged._

 _"Nah, no thanks." He continued to keep staring at_ _him_ _though._

 _"Don't be a party pooper." Orville whined. Getting more drunk with his father as each second passes._

 _"Sorry, but I don't really drink."_

Sometimes, being an agent is hard. Sure, you get to meet a lot of people and use cool gadgets but there are times where it all gets tough. To almost dying or even risking to lose a loved one. Five years have passed since Heinz Doofenshmirtz became an agent in the _Organization Without a Cool Acronym_ (O.W.C.A) and so much has happened recently.

L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N just got reunited, hungry for revenge. They recently hacked through O.W.C.A's most private files. Rodney and his son, Orville, are the leaders of this whole plot. The plot to take over the Tri-State area, overrun O.W.C.A, and the kidnapping of two unknown fifteen-year-old freshman boys to achieve blackmail.

All the animal agents are in the Meeting Centre to get more information about the situation.

"Agents! Please calm down!" Major Monogram, their superior called. "We all know this is a delicate situation. But we can't do anything right now. If we do, they'll share all of our and your documents. We'll need to investigate more before we attack back!"

"They are winning, for now, I will admit that," Carl, the "paid" intern acclaimed, "but they won't keep that winning streak for long when we devise the official plan."

"Just be cautious for now. Everyone except Agent D is dismissed." Monogram concluded.

Everyone got up to leave except Agent D the Dog and Agent D the Ocelot.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Agent D the Ocelot or Agent D, stared blankly at his boss.

"Which one?"

"Oh. Agent D.O." Monogram corrected himself. The two agents just stared at each other though.

"Direct object?"

Monogram facepalmed. "No! Agent D the Ocelot!"

"Ohhhhh." Heinz replied while the other Agent D saluted and quickly left. "Why are you holding me up?"

"Because, Heinz, we have an important mission for you."

Heinz's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked more.

Carl nods. "Yup! But before we tell you more, this is information that only you, I, and Major Monogram know. No one else can attain this information, not even Agent P."

"W-wow." He said shocked. "This must be pretty important then."

"Agent D," Monogram started, "we want you to pose as an evil villain. Pretend you abandoned the agency and spy on L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N ."

"Um. Are you sure they'll believe me? I mean Orville is my nemesis for crying out loud and Rodney hates me!"

"We know, but we also know that you're the second best agent here and you have an advantage." Carl smiled.

"Yeah?" Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're human. They'll accept you and trust you quicker especially if you're a previous member."

"Heh. I guess that'll work."

"Can you be able to handle this mission, Agent D?" Monogram asked.

Doofenshmirtz nodded. "I think so."

"Then we wish you luck! The mission will start tomorrow. And remember, don't tell anybody! I don't care if Agent P is your best friend or if Vanessa is your daughter, they can't know especially Agent P!"

"Why?" Heinz asked. "Why can't Perry the Platypus help out on this mission?"

The two other humans hesitantly looked at each other however, unsure how to answer or if they _should_ answer.

"I think as you do this mission, you'll find out." Monogram finally replied.

"Alright... if you say so." Doofenshmirtz replied. He then saluted and left headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning, Heinz was getting himself ready to do the mission. He walked into the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N lair, the same location as it always has been, and walked in.

"Hi, guys!" He greeted.

"HEINZ?" Dr. Diminuative screamed. All the villains got into their fighting stance, picking all their mini gadgets up.

"Whoa whoa! I'm not here to start anything. In fact, I'm here to j-join." Agent D said, forcing the friendliest smile he could muster.

"All the scientists looked at each other, confused, however.

"You of all people want to join? You left us though!" Orville said.

"That might be true but how about I make a deal?" Doofenshmirtz offered. "I'll be honest, I just quit the agency. I've been wanting to quit for a couple of years now and this is the perfect time to do so I suppose. If you let me j-join I could be a great asset. You want to overthrow O.W.C.A, right? I can help make that happen."

Rodney folded his arms. "Really? How?"

Heinz sat down in a free chair and flipped a coin that was sitting there. "I can give you all the unwatched areas, wherein the headquarters has a security camera and most watched, passwords to databases, and codes to... security?"

All the villains looked impressed.

"You'll really do that if we let you join?" Orville asked. Agent D nodded.

"Sure, I just quit and Monobrow only changes his passwords like once a month or something like that. Plus, he didn't know I switched sides either."

"This is very valuable information to attain, Rodney." an evil scientist yelled across the room.

"With O.W.C.A's most valuable information, we really can take over the Tri-State Area." Orville grinned.

"True. But we want to know one thing before we let you in on this." Rodney said. Agent D sighed. "Hey! I don't need it! I want you to tell me as much information about _them._ "

"Them?"  
"Bring them in," Rodney commanded. Two evil scientists ran out of the room. They were gone for several minutes until their presence was heard again along with other sounds.

"Ow! Let go!" A familiar voice yelled.

 _Have I... heard that voice before?_ Doofenshmirtz thought.

"Shut up!" Dr. Bloodpudding screamed. Both threw the two teenage boys down.

 _These must be the kidnapped 15-year-old boys._ Doofenshmirtz thought more. He squinted at them to see if they rang a bell in his memory.

The other boy weakly rose his head up, showing his face that reminds Heinz a lot about his home. Then, it all just hit him. _Oh god._ He felt his stomach drop.

The other one rose his head up too. staring at the greenhead boy.

Now Heinz feels like he could actually be sick any second. _Oh man. These aren't any boys. These are Perry the Platypus' boys! Oh god._

"Why did you drag us here?" The redhead boy demanded.

"Shut it!" Orville hollered. "Heinz! Tell all of us everything about these two!"

Heinz gulps. His adrenaline is in a brand new level of high. But he knew exactly what Orville was planning when he demanded that. But he played along but kept all the critical information vague.

"One's named Phineas and the other is Ferb... I think. They like to build stuff, especially in the summer. There!" Doofenshmirtz revealed.

Orville didn't look amused though. "You're kidding me, right? Don't you know anything about the best ag-"

"Not really. They don't share that kind of information with anyone. Not even me. You see, Monobrow and Dr. Coconut are really stuck up about that."

Orville shrugs. "Makes sense I guess."

"Put them back in their cell, guys! We'll interrogate them more tomorrow!" Rodney commanded. Phineas and Ferb then got escorted out of the room with strict watch. "Everyone! We meet here again tomorrow at... let's see... 8?"

"AM or PM?" Agent D asked. Rodney facepalmed.

"PM, you imbecile! You should know ever since I got out of jail, I am totally against 8 AM for a lot of things!"

"Well sorry for forgetting you, big baby." Heinz rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me remove you from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, Heinz."

"Okay, okay!" He put his hands up and started to leave along with everyone else.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Sorry if there's grammar mistakes or typos but I tried my best to correct them all! :) See you in Chapter 3.**_


	3. Chapter 3

While all the villains walked home, Heinz walked back to Headquarters to give Major Monogram and Carl Karl the details of what L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N did today.

Agent D walked into Monogram's office.

"Agent D! How was your mission today?"

"Very... interesting, I suppose."

"Got any important information?" Carl asked.

"Not really. I hope I get some tomorrow though."

"Oh." Carl replied.

"Hey," Doofenshmirtz began, "so you know how there are two kidnapped boys, right?"

Monogram slowly nods his head. "Yes? Why?"

"Well I found out who they are... is that why you guys really don't want Perry the Platypus to know?"

Major Monogram stood up from his chair. "Yes, that's the reason."

"How come? Perry the Platypus cares a lot about those boys!"

"I know! And that's why I don't want him or anybody else for that matter to know who those boys are. If Agent P knew, he would do anything to try and save them and he'll just fall right into their _trap._ "

"Trap?"

"Yes, trap. If Agent P went into action, he'd most likely get captured and..." Monogram had trouble finishing his sentence.

"And what? Finish your sentence, please!"

"B-become a slave pretty much." Carl said quietly. Heinz's eyes widened.

"O-oh."

"L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N wants to reveal that Agent P is an agent to his boys. I mean, that would definitely catch him off- guard."

"I understand. I promise I will not say a word!" Agent D said.

Both sigh in relief. "Good." Carl replied, smiling.

"How about you go home? You're probably exhausted."  
"Yeah. I will." He saluted.

"Thanks." Monogram saluted.

* * *

Heinz opened his door. "Phew! Now that was a big da- Perry the platypus?"

Perry the Platypus was sitting on Doofenshmirtz's couch.

He blinked. "Were you... waiting for me?"

Perry nods in reply. Heinz sits next to him and notices that his expression looks... worried.

"Are you okay?" Heinz asked. Perry quickly smiled and nods. But Heinz could read the agent like a book by this point. He _wasn't_ okay. Heinz gets his fedora out and grabs a notepad and pen. He hands it to his friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a serious tone.

Agent P slowly and hesitantly writes on the notepad. After what felt like several minutes, he handed it to the other agent.

Agent D reads it to himself. " _Maybe I'm overreacting but I need your input on something. You know how L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N kidnapped two 15-year-old boys, right?"_ Heinz started to feel it again. His stomach dropping. The nauseating feeling it gives. "U-u-um yeah...? Why?"

Perry takes the notepad and started writing in it again. He gives it back for Doofenshmirtz to read.

" _So Phineas and Ferb, the kids that helped you out during the zombie thing you made, went to a sleepover in their friend's house for what was supposed to be a weekend. It's Tuesday and they're still not back. I'm starting to worry."_ Doofenshmirtz read to himself again. He then glanced at Perry and started to sweat a little. "D-don't worry," he started to say shakily, "I'm sure they're _fine."_

 _Great! My voice cracked._ Agent D thought. This made Perry more concerned though since he took the notepad and asked him if he's okay this time.

"I'm _fine!_ " he snapped. Agent D's eyes widened from his sudden outburst. Agent P chattered and tilted his head. Doofenshmirtz can tell that he wants to know what's stressing him out but he knows he can't tell him. "S-sorry." He apologized sheepishly. Agent P nodded though and handed him one more note.

" _You can talk to me about anything, okay? Smiley- face. I'm going to head home now..._ Oh! Bye, Perry the Platypus!" Heinz waved. Agent P got on his jetpack, smiled, waved back, and flew away.

He watched as his friend started to vanish in the sky. "If only I could actually tell him everything."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading Chapter 3, everyone!_**

 ** _Before this Chapter officially concludes, I want to clear something up for one second! My friends, who've read this have asked me: "How come Perry isn't reacting? Shouldn't he have flipped a table by now?". I'm pretty sure you guys are confused with this no reaction as well. So here's the tea, Perry/Agent P along with all the agents (excluding Doof) don't know who the kidnapped boys are. All they know (or for now anyway :3), is that the kidnapped boys are in their teens pretty much. Only Doof, Major Monogram, and Carl Karl know that the boys that are kidnapped are Phineas and Ferb. There is an interesting reason why Monogram pleaded Doof not to tell Perry in Chapter 1 and is revealed in the top half of this chapter :)._**

 ** _I once again thank you, guys! It makes me happy that people enjoy my stories. I not only write fanfictions for fun but to practice my grammar skills as well... even if it is Summer Break XD._**

 ** _Have a happy day! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

It was 8 PM. Heinz was in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N lair, getting ready to meet all the other scientists once again.

"I'm back, guys!" Heinz shyly smiled.

"Great! We're about to go!" Orville said. Doofenshmirtz rose an eyebrow though.

"But... I just got here! What's going on?"

"We're about to attack O.W.C.A, Heinz." Rodney replied.

"Whoa! What? What are we going to do? You know we have to plan that type of stuff!"

"We did, you just weren't there. Do you really think we'd tell the new person all the long details? Please, that's a lot of work." Dr. Diminutive said.

"Heinz! Can you carry that box over there? Don't worry! It's not heavy for you." Rodney said.

"Um, o-okay... wait. WHAT IS 'IT'S NOT HEAVY OR YOU' SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Oh... nothing important," Orville said, "now come on! The truck is about to leave!"

"Okay," Heinz said, "just let me take my pee first."

"Oh my god hurry up then! You and your weak bladder." Orville left the room.

"' _You and you're weak bladder.'"_ Agent D mumbled as he walked into the bathroom. He looked around to make sure no one would hear so he can call his boss.

"Come on! Answer!" he pleaded.

"Agent D? What's the matter?" Monogram answered.

"Oh thank god! L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N is about to attack headquarters!"

"Great googly moogly! Carl! Alert the agents of this news! Don't be too specific about it though!"

"Got it, sir!" Carl said in the background.

"But Monogram, Carl, what if they capture you?" Agent D asked.

"If they do," Monogram sighed, "you have to continue to do your mission. It's also your job now to devise a foolproof plan. Carl will do a code blue."

Heinz's eyes widened. "I don't know if I _can_ devise a plan like that though! I have poor planning skills."

"You're the second best agent, Heinz! You can do this and it's not like we are _limiting_ you." Carl said.

"HEINZ! ARE YOU DONE PEEING YET?" Orville knocked on the door.

"I am! I'm about to get out!" Doofenshmirtz lied.

"Good luck, Agent D." Monogram finally said and hung up. Leaving Agent D with a knot in his stomach. He got out of the bathroom.

"Finally! You're sitting next to me."

"What about the prisoners?"

"They're being watched by two other people, don't worry."

Agent D slowly nodded and jumped into his ride.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent P was sitting on top of the famous backyard tree. His watch started to beep. Agent P answered his watch and noticed that an urgent automated message was waiting for him.

 _Odd... they never do automated messages._ He thought. He answered it anyway.

"Agents! We are in a Code Blue situation! L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N is about to attack headquarters! If you're currently in there, get out immediately! Remember this is Code Blue. Agent D the Ocelot is blue! Goodbye, and be safe, agents!" Carl quickly said.

Agent P is really alarmed now. He rushed to all his chutes and disabled them from working and hid under Phineas' bed. He lies there, thinking. _This whole situation is odd now. Why won't they let us fight them back? It's like we're surrendering. But how come Agent D is blue? When you're a blue, that means you're the one doing the most investigating... wait a minute._ His eyes widened. _Could this be why he was so nervous last night? He's hiding something from us... from me... That's why he couldn't tell me! He would be breaking protocol while doing so._ Agent P sat up. _Which means that all we have to do is wait... all I have to do is wait._

* * *

"Welp! We're finally here!" Rodney pulled up. "Guys! It's time to move! Orville, Heinz, you two stay in the car!"

"Yes, Dad." Orville smiled.

All the scientists got out and started running all over the place, holding their own gadgets and weapons. Agent D couldn't help but sweat though. He knew what was about to happen and it won't be pretty. He started to hear the agency alarm and the lockdown doors to work.

"Oh yes! Go, Dad!" Orville cheered outside the window.

"S-say, Orville. How do you guys know where to go and stuff?"

"We hacked the databases." Orville replied, still looking out the window. Heinz nervously chuckled in reply as he then heard loud muffles from two familiar men.

"You can come in now! We locked 'em up!" Rodney yelled.

"Awesome!" Orville said as he got out fo the car. He got his phone out and called someone.

"Hey, guys! They did it! Bring the other two prisoners over here." Orville said.

Heinz slowly walked into the empty agency. He felt an arm go on his shoulder.

"Isn't this great, Heinz? This day has been exhausting but we're finally one whole step closer to domination! Time to do one last thing before I call it a day though." Rodney said.

Heinz felt a chill go down his spine, however. "Oh really? What are you g-going to do?"

"Just give all the agents a call." He said as he started typing into one of the big monitors. Heinz just stared but then realized something.

 _Oh god. What if my watch starts beeping? Or flashing colors? He'll find out that I didn't actually quit! I have to take this off somewhere!_ "I'm going to get some chips from the vending machine. Heinz said.

"Alright."

Heinz ran into the cafeteria and stuck his watch under a table somewhere. He made sure to turn its volume down to its lowest volume too and quickly left. But left in a weird fashion as he didn't want this actions to be caught by the security cameras. He walked back to where Rodney was.

* * *

Perry was about to leave the bed and go down to the kitchen to eat. But all of a sudden, his watch began to beep again.

 _What could this call possibly be?_ He thought and answered.

"Is this working?" Rodney asked. He poked at the mic a couple of times until it made a ringing sound.

"Dad! It's working." Orville said in the background.

"Oh! Hello agents! You're under _my_ control now! Your precious bosses have been captured and don't worry, they're under tight security so good luck trying to free those two... or should I say... _four_?" He started to grin. "Perry," he sang, "I hope you're listening to this because this is pretty important. Bring them in."

All of a sudden, Phineas and Ferb got squeezed in the hologram. They looked so weak and scared. Poor kids.

"I'm pretty sure Major Monogram and Carl told you I kidnapped your boys. Oh, you must be so mad right now! I wish I can see your _face."_

Perry punched the floor with his free arm.

"Who are you talking to exactly, Mr. Rodney?" Phineas asked curiously. This made Agent P relax little.

"Oh yeah! You don't know how you-"

"Your Dad is an agent." Heinz lied in the background. "He's been worried sick."

"What?" Rodney asked.

"Yup. You heard me. You should feed them and then _lock_ them up now." _Great my voice cracked again._

"Heh. True. Take them away boys." Rodney commanded. Soon enough, Perry's loved ones were out of the picture.

"Good luck trying to stop us. Rodney out!" He hung up. Leaving static.

Agent P just blinked at his watch screen though. Trying to digest what just happened exactly. He finally took his fedora off and got out of the bed. Walking downstairs on all fours.

 _I am going to strangle Rodney as soon as I see him._ He thought. _But aside from that, Doof saved my identity..._

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5 Iconic

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello everyone! I just want to say a few things before you start reading. First off, the reason this is called "Chapter 5; Iconic" is because this is the chapter that literally got this whole series started. Like this is the chapter I wrote in my notebook during class (I get bored okay? XD) in April and soon gave me the idea to start this series. I've probably spent the most months working on this chapter (editing, revamping, making sure it fits with the plot). So I'm really happy to finally post the chapter that got everything started and show a little bit of Doof's parenting side and Perry's vulnerability COUGH XD._**

 ** _But for reals, you wouldn't believe how much revamping I had to do with this chapter; especially the 3/4 part of this! At first, before I went out to my two week vacation, I thought I finished this and all I had to do when I was back was fix a few grammar or spelling errors. But I actually changed that section again XD. If I had to compare the sample I wrote in my notebook to this, I would say the scene is very different but 1/2 of the actions are alike. Heck, I'm even rewriting this paragraph for the fourth time! I literally worked really hard and I'm just happy this is out :)_**

 ** _Also, since Doof and Perry are both agents and have been best friends for like 5 years in this fanfic, I think it'll make sense that Doof knows about the Second Dimension story... again XD_**

 ** _Other then that, you may begin reading!_**

* * *

Rodney just shuts off the headquarter's computer and immediately stared at Doof.

"Why did you say that?"

"S-say what?" Doof nervously replied.

"That the boys' dad is an agent! You know that's a lie! We had a chance to reveal and you blew it!"

"S-sorry..." Doof said.

"You better be." Rodney replied as he shut off the lockdown on another computer.

"Hey Dad, how about you chill? I mean we achieved so much today." Orville said.

"You're right son. We should celebrate." Rodney smiled. Doof blinked, however.

"You mean... all of us?"

"Well, the others aren't living in here except us and the cell watchers so yeah... just the three of us." Orville replied as he put his arm around Doof's shoulder.

"Wait you guys want me to live here with you two?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions," Orville commented, "yeah, you're new. We want to have a closer eye on you to make sure you're loyal to us."

"Okay... where will we celebrate then?" Doof asked.

"Let's go to the bar!" Orville suggested.

"Whoa! You're underage." Doof replied.

"So? It won't be the first time I drink some wine."

"Wait! You mean you did it bef-"

"Let's go to _Danville Bar_ then!" Rodney smiled.

Before Doof could say anything else, he got pulled outside and into the car.

* * *

The trio was walking to the line that leads to the inside.

"Are you sure we'll be able to get in? I'm pretty sure you can get arrested or something." Doof asked as the line moves up. But then again, if Rodney got arrested, Doof wouldn't mind. Heck, it'll make his mission way more easier.

Rodney nodded.

"Don't worry. The fake ID for Orville is foolproof."

"If you say so." Doof replied and glared at Orville.

"Next!" The guard said. "ID." he then told the trio. Rodney and Heinz showed him their _real_ ID's while Orville showed him the fake one. And to Doof's surprise, he was allowed inside.

"Wow... it worked." Doof commented.

"Told you so." Rodney said.

"I want the purple one!" Orville said.

"Alright, alright. Let's find a seat first. Preferably where it gives me a good view of the football game on one of the TV's." Rodney said. They all sat down and a worker came up to them.

"Hey, I'm Mark!" he greeted.

"One whiskey and... what do you two want?" Rodney asked.

"Uhhh... I'll take the same as you, Dad."

 _Man, I can't believe Rodney is letting him do this._ Doof thought. _I would've dragged Vanessa out of here if I saw her trying to drink at 15._

"Okay, make it two whiskeys! How about you, Heinz?"

"Nah, I'm... fine." Doof replied. All of a sudden, he thinks he sees someone familiar. He squints and the more he squints, it wasn't exactly a someone.

"Doof, you okay?" Orville asked while drinking his cup.

"Um yeah. Just have something in my eye." He replied sheepishly.

"Okay then." Orville replied.

"Here, have a drink!" Rodney offered. Doof shrugged.

"Nah, no thanks." He continued to keep staring at _him_ though.

"Don't be a party pooper." Orville whined. Getting more drunk with his father as each second passes.

"Sorry, but I don't really drink."

Rodney and Orville gave up persuading Doofenshmirtz after that since they finally got the idea Heinz wasn't up for it. For the next hour, both of them watched the football game. Seems like it was a pretty big deal that day since most people in the bar was watching it. Doof kept trying to identify who this person or something is, however.

 _Jeez. If only those two guys move, I can see this person clearly._ He thought. _What if he's another L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N member that's waiting for Rodney's signal or something?_

Finally, the figure got out from his seat and began to walk out. As soon as he went passed the trio, Doof immediately knew who this uneven walking figure is. It was Agent P. No one except Doof noticed it was Perry though because everyone was once again, distracted by the game.

 _Oh. It's just Perry the Platypus. WAIT. PERRY THE PLATYPUS?_ He legitimately screamed in his mind. The agent practically limped out the door and Doof couldn't tolerate seeing this disturbing sight. He stormed out of the bar quickly and cautiously at the same time to make sure Rodney and Orville didn't notice. As soon as he opened the door, he found Agent P leaning against a wall, rubbing his forehead. Doof tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Perry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Care to explain?" Doof asked. Perry just rolled his eyes though and turned back around. Doof pulled his best friend back to the direction where they're facing each other, however. "Oh my god. You look so sick! Why did you drink too much? The ethanol is probably more dangerous to you than the danger level of a human ingesting it!"

Perry didn't reply, however, and just shrugged.

"No answer, huh? Well, obviously there has to be one because one: you never drink and two: something _has_ to be bothering you for you to do this!"

Perry lazily chattered, anyway. _Why is Doof worrying so much? I'm fine._

"You can subliminally tell me you're fine all you want. I know your expressions better than anyone else I bet! And from this, I can tell you, you're not okay. How were you allowed to get inside in the first place?"

Perry took his fedora down and grabbed out an ID and a load of cash.

"Oh my god... you're worse than Orville." Doof said as Agent P put his belongings back into his hat. He then cocked an eyebrow.

"Nevermind that! We're best friends! If you said I can tell you anything, then it should work the other way around too."

Perry rolled his eyes though and attempted to run away from Doof. _I don't want to hear any more of this._ He thought. But by his fourth step, he tripped and fell. _Ow!_

"Wow. You can't even run straight. You don't trust me and you attempted to run away. Well, you failed at it. Man. Okay, now you're just being heartless, Perry the Platypus!" Doof said some more.

Perry shakily got back up and faced Doof again.

"Your owners are _kidnapped,_ Perry the Platypus! Kidnapped! This is no time for drinking and making yourself sicker than you probably already are!"

 _Well, you sure are taking your time devising a plan, Mr. Code Blue._ Agent P then gave him an angry glare.

"Don't glare at me like that! You know it's true. We're going to attack L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N soon and the last thing I need is a team of sick agents! Now I know I'm in the bar as well but I swear to whoever god you worship, I didn't drink anything! I didn't drink when I actually could since I have to devise this big plan, _all by myself!_ Do you know how stressful that is?" He scolded.

Perry scoffed. _Please. Who do you think you're talking to? I've endured far worse than what you're experiencing right now. You should know too._ Agent P started to feel hurt by the last sentence in his thought. _Darn alcohol messing with my emotions._

"Anyways," Doof continued, "why are you doing this? There has to be a reason for all of this, right?"

 _Right, but it's not that easy to explain._ Agent P thought. He struggled to express what's going on. Even if he could talk, it'll still be hard for him. His face started to look stressed. Doof started to notice the trouble.

"Does it have something to do with your owners?"

Perry's headache then started to become unbearable from either his frustration on how he can't easily answer Heinz or the fact he drank so much alcohol that he can barely stand straight. He crossed his arms and looked down still trying to find out how to answer Doof's first question. The more he thought though, the more tears started to well up in his eyes. _Why do I have tears?_ He thought along with the feeling of confusion adding to his emotions. Perry started to feel glad now that he was looking down since that meant Doof doesn't know that tears are starting to well up in his eyes.

Heinz started to feel concerned for his friend. Usually, he's confident and a "suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable, dynamic fury". Something _really_ has to be the matter with him, and he's going to get to the bottom of it.

"How long have you been worried about them _?"_ He asked. Agent P's head shot up and he just stared at the other agent. Looking... fearful.

"Hey, cheer up... a little and don't worry so much. I mean I know your boys' are kidnapped by Rodney's idiots but they're not likely to die like uh... the second dimension... five years... back?"

 _Great. Why did I say that?_

Perry started to think back to the second dimension. Specifically on how he, his boys', and ex-nemesis almost died in the lava. He this time pulled his hat lower and bit his tongue, looking down once again. He appreciated that his good friend was trying to make him feel better but at least he was mostly with the boys' in the second dimension and if they were going to die, he would be going with them. However, this time, it's different and he doesn't know what's making these situations different. He knew it wasn't because they're older now or the fact that he witnessed how worried Phineas and Ferb's parents were about their sons. It was something else.

 _I hate seeing him like this._ Heinz thought. _It's so out of his character. I got to fix this!_

 _"_ If it's their well being you're worried about, sure, their freedom is limited but they still get fed enough food and have two bathroom breaks a day. Trust me, I've been keeping an eye on them secretly and worst case scenario, if something is about to really harm them, I'll protect them." Doof attempted to reassure.

That's when Agent P started to realize what's different. He was with them in the second dimension mostly. But now, he doesn't even have an idea where they could be or what their conditions were exactly until now. The only person who knew this information was Agent D which isn't entirely bad. He continued to stare at the sidewalk mindlessly until he noticed a drop appeared. This made Perry realize that tears were starting to slowly escape his eyes. _Crap. I can't cry._ He thought, trying to wipe all the tears out of his face. It just wouldn't work though. In fact, it made it worse.

Doof was surprised. _Is he... crying?_

He quickly kneeled down and began to hug him. This caught Perry off guard. His eyes widened and became blinded by the remaining trapped tears.

"I want you to remember something," he said, "you can trust me."

Perry has comforted and made or at least tried to make Doof feel better for pretty much a decade. But this time, it was Doof's turn to take Perry's role. Because right now, Perry was the one who needed someone to be there for him whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Agent P gently nodded, giving Doof the sign that he trusts him 100%. He put his palm on his forehead again. This time, it wasn't from a splitting headache. It was another attempt to hide his tears before he finally gave in. Agent P shut his eyes and then literally burst into tears. He hated it, felt embarrassed by this action. He hugged Doof just a little tighter.

It took several minutes until Agent P finally eased his tears. The two slowly unhugged.

"Woo... now _that_ was an emotional moment." He said, trying to lighten up the mood. Perry nodded. Agent P got a notepad and pen out of his hat and began to write in it. After a short moment, he gave his friend the notepad.

' _I'll be honest with you, if another agent was blue, I would've broke protocol and attack L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. But I didn't because I know you will be able to come up with some grand plan.'_ This made Doof's stomach flip and made him feel more pressured.

Perry noticed his worried expression and gave Doof a confused look. _Did I write something wrong?_

"Sorry, it's jus-" he paused and began to think of something Carl said a while back. "...is it alright if we worked together?"

Agent P was surprised at this question. He pointed at himself for reassurance.

"Yes, you. I was never directly told I have to do this myself and honestly, I don't think I'm capable on doing something like this all by my own. If we work together, I think everything will become normal faster and most of all, your boys will be free. Also, don't worry about who would do the work. I'll make sure I'll work too for the most part."

Agent P nodded and wrote something else down for Doof.

 _'I accept your proposal.'_

"Cool! How about we meet in your lair tomorrow morning? Make sure to enable your chutes or else I can't get in it." Doof said. Agent P nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Well... I should get back inside before Rodney and Orville get suspicious of my absence. Are you able to go back home alone? Because if you're no-"

Agent P raised his hand, stopping Doof and giving him a nod meaning he should be able to go home safely.

"Alright, but if something happens, you tell me." Doof said as Agent P started to walk and wave goodbye.

"Good night, Perry the Platypus!" Agent D called.

Perry paused and turned back around and gratefully tipped his hat as another thank you.

"You're welcome." He smiled and watched the agent walk until he was no longer visible to the naked eye anymore.

* * *

Agent D opened the door back inside the bar. As soon as he walked in, Rodney immediately hugged him.

"Heeeiiiinnzzz! We've been looking for you!" Rodney said.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Heinz, I love you." He giggled. Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened though.

"Okay? Rodney, how much did you drink?"

"Enough that Orville is already passed out." He sang.

"Alright, you're creeping me out. Usually, you insult me in this hour and all you're doing right now is being all nice it's... sickening." Doof said. Rodney just came to his ear though and began to whisper.

"Heinz, drive us to headquarters now." He laughed.

"Oh," he replied flatly, "so that's why I'm being treated all nice. Get Orville then, Rodney, while I begin to start the car. I hope you're not a puker because _you'll_ be cleaning your own stains!"


End file.
